


long hunger

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks he wakes up something dark and needy in David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long hunger

David leans down to taste Jack's shoulder, his hands roaming Jack's body with need, with something dark and voracious. 

But then Jack sees his eyes: glinted with lust, but entirely - somehow - _unashamed,_ and it's like a stone in Jack's chest dissolves. 

He breathes easy, for the first time in forever, and he kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> For comment-fic for 3 sentence fic day for the prompt Jack/David, liberation.


End file.
